


Take me for a spin

by Elphen



Series: Another Angle [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphen/pseuds/Elphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unless you’re going to scream, I intend to have my wicked way with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me for a spin

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I can get anyone to beta for me in future? I have never written a full sex-scene before so I'm very much sorry if it's too long or too inconsistent.

To underline his point, James lowers himself down slightly and captures his inspector’s lips in a kiss that is definitely not an accident, if the firmness and force is anything to go by. Robbie can do nothing to get away, as his cocoon of blankets is literally trapping his legs and James’ hands are on his shoulders, holding him down. Not that he is objecting, mind, not really, but he doesn’t – he can’t – believe the words he’s just heard. However much this might be the Twilight Zone now, there are things he has to clarify and set right. Not that he isn’t flattered; he is, but he can’t believe this is anything but delusion and horny use of the nearest person to hand and Robbie honestly has no interest in becoming a one night stand. James deserves better than that, better than him, Robert Lewis – widower, soon-to-be-grandfather, aging overweight grumpy Northerner that can’t keep up with the brains of his sergeant.

When James lets up for air and eases up slightly so that he is hovering over the older man on his knees, hands still resting on Lewis’ shoulders, Robbie finds himself under intense scrutiny from eyes too blue and piercing for his comfort, too knowing and old for their own good and yet so vulnerable and frail it breaks Lewis’ heart. He almost unconsciously cups the blonde’s cheek with a hand that has far too many wrinkles and is far more calloused than he’d like to think about and gently strokes across the soft marble of Hathaway’s skin.

“I’m very flattered, lad, but I don’t do one-night-stands, not even with the dishy Sergeant Hathaway,” he says and tries to smile, but the sudden lump in his throat is making it difficult. “You deserve so much better,” is the added mumble as he lets his hand fall and turns his head away, unable to look at those eyes any longer.

Unfortunately, his mumble is apparently heard and Lewis has his head turned back to the other man’s by a firm, long-fingered hand. “Better?” For once there’s emotion in that voice, a snarl of anger, hurt and frustration. “Better than what, exactly? Better than a man who knows me better than anyone and yet is still here, beside me? Better than someone who not only has bothered to look behind my carefully crafted mask but also consciously and consistently has worked on getting behind all my walls. Better than the man that stood his ground with me when I was being a hypocritical Catholic stuck-up twat? Who has picked me up countless times and stood by me when no-one else would, even though we have had some spectacular rows, I admit – who went into a bloody burning building to save my sorry arse?” Hathaway sits up, settling himself astride Lewis’ legs. One hand moves to rest over Robbie’s heart and a small sarcastic twitch is playing around pale lips. “Well, if you can find someone better than _that_ , sir, then I might give it a go. Though I think someone that beyond perfect is probably pinned down in a museum or a laboratory for study purposes. Other than that you won’t get rid of me.”

Lewis is left speechless for a moment, but manages to mutter, “I’m anything but perfect, James. I’m old, so much older than you. I could be your father! I’m your boss as well, that would ruin your career. I don’t pretend to think I’m handsome and definitely not at my age, so why would someone as good-looking as you pick me? I’m not clever, I don’t do high brow interests, I never went to university – I’m male, for goodness sake!”

Of all things, James actually smiles and Lewis realizes he’s as far from persuading the sergeant this is all a folly as he can be. Then all he can see is blond hair as Hathaway gently leans down and plants a kiss first on his throat and then on his lips, at last planting one before straightening up again, looking down at his ‘prey’.

“Why, sir, you have actually put some thought into all of this. Into _us_ ,” and the smile has turned into a full-blown beam and Hathaway is breathtakingly beautiful like that, semi-naked or not. Then the beam softens down into a warm smile. “I also have to point out that you mentioned gender as the very last thing, which can only mean that gender is the least worry here.”

“Must you play detective at a time like this, Hathaway?” Lewis asks, exasperated despite himself.

James nods, suddenly all serious and stern. “Yes, sir, I must, if it’s the way I can make you see sense. If you’re against this because you don’t like me, that’s life and I’m prepared for that. Then I’ll request a transfer or resign, whichever is quicker-“

He is brought up short as Lewis manages to lever himself up on his arms enough to deliver a firm kiss to his lips, although it does turn out a little messy given that the inspector doesn’t have sufficient strength left in his arms at the moment to keep the position and he subsequently slides down a little so that the kiss ends on Hathaway’s chin.

“Don’t talk daft, you cheeky sod. You’re not going anywhere, though I suspect you said that deliberately, just as all the other things tonight and...Bloody hell, you’ve really given me the run-around for days, haven’t you?”

Hathaway smirks and teasingly tightens his legs ever so slightly around Lewis and the older man can’t help but gasp as something very firm makes its presence known beneath the towel. A pale, longhand is held up in mock earnestness. “Well, I confess that that kiss was, mostly, a coincident. I most definitely did not plan on falling down that ladder. But let us just say that it was the catalyst for me to do something about things I have been feeling for a long time now. It’s been all I could think about for the rest of the weekend and you avoiding me today – oh, yes, and I know perfectly well you haven’t got a stomach flu, I looked up the symptoms – was the final straw. I’m at my limit, sir, and unless you’re going to scream, I intend to have my wicked way with you.”

The possessive strength in that voice goes straight to Robbie’s groin, making him shudder from head to toe. “And after that?” he rasps, trying to focus on something other than his nether regions. This is serious, after all; it cannot just be a lust-filled game of rumpy-pumpy, however enjoyable it might be. There has been a suggestion – alright, more than a suggestion, but even hard facts can become suggestions with Hathaway, after all – that there is something deeper lurking beneath the by-now rather...obvious attraction. But he has to make sure; he can probably cope with a broken heart – and when exactly did he decide what he feels for the lad is love? – and he’s not that far off retirement in any case, but James shouldn’t have another bad experience in his love life, never mind his life in general.

“After that, I hope to curl up with you in your orthopaedic bed and sleep through your nasal concert and you tossing. Then in the morning, I will make you breakfast and we will bicker about how to best fry bacon and whether or not there can be vegetables in an omelette and you will panic and think I’m only doing this out of loneliness or a warped sense of belonging or that I haven’t thought it through and will find out it’s so much better if we pretend it never happened and I will lose my patience with you and slam you against the kitchen counter and prove to you once and for all that it’s _you_ I choose and want to be with. After that, we’ll go shopping and you’ll be embarrassed about holding hands on the handle of the trolley and then we go home and snuggle down with the rest of the Hammer Collection.”

For a second all Robbie can do is gape at the younger man straddling him. “You’re forgetting one thing, sergeant – we’ve got work tomor-“ he ends with a loud groan as James grinds his hips down and their groins make solid contact.

Hathaway makes a small groan of his own through a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat and leans down to give Lewis’ neck some attention. Just before he does, he leans close to one ear, almost touching it with his lips and purrs, “Oh, no, we’re off tomorrow. I already cleared taking care of my poor old inspector with Innocent.”

Before Robbie has a chance to respond, he feels teeth nibbling at his earlobe. Good Lord, how exactly does the man seem to know every single one of his sensitive spots? Another moan escapes him and his involuntarily bucks his hips. When he tries to buck again to gain some more friction, however, a firm hand to his hip stops him.

“Oh, no, Robbie, not yet,” James’ voice purrs in his ear. “I don’t want this to be a quick round of ‘rumpy-pumpy’. I want to take my time. I want to explore every single inch of your body and find all the spots that will make you tremble. I want to render your speechless by desire and have you come apart in my arms.”

Lewis wants to mumble that if the lad keeps up talking like that, there won’t even get to be any proper rumpy-pumpy, but he loses his voice at this point as a hot, wet tongue leaves a trail of small, quick licks from the oh-so-very-sensitive-bordering-on-ticklish spot behind his ear all the way down to where neck meets shoulder where it proceeds to swirl around, accompanied by sucking lips.

Hands roam his sides and Robbie curses the blankets that are trapping his legs. Not that he could move anywhere, though, what with those strong, long thighs imprisoning him so firmly. Instead he lets his own hands run over smooth skin as they travel down the firm back of his sergeant. When fingers encounter soft, fluffy material, he pulls at it in an effort to touch firm buttocks. Lord, if he isn’t hornier than he’s been for years, possibly not since he was newly-wed and still blown away by the fact that he could have sex whenever he – and Val, of course – wanted.

Unfortunately, his questing hands are caught and deftly moved up and over his head and held there by one firm hand while the other moves to pop open the buttons of the shirt he hasn’t bothered to take off. As each button pops, a kiss is placed on every inch of newly exposed flesh.

Robbie squirms in his confines, both in embarrassment and lust. When the last button is popped and his torso, with all its imperfections, is exposed, there’s no sign of the laughter he’s been half-expecting. Instead he feels his hands being released and wetness against his skin again as the tongue drags a trail around and around his navel, poking in and licking every few rounds before the trail is continued up his stomach and chest and around each nipple, teasingly not-quite-touching them. He never thought male nipples to be sensitive, but while it doesn’t exactly send him screaming in ecstasy, his breath quickens and by the time that tongue reaches the waistband of his trousers – the blankets have somehow and at some points been dragged down as far as it’s possible in their current position – licking and nipping and doing incredible things he’d never even thought of, he’s most definitely panting hard.

He nearly does scream when James’ nose gently nudges the bulge in his trousers. When the sergeant ghosts a breath over the by now too-tight fabric, Robbie drags him up roughly and fuses their lips together, trying for dominance. He feels a chuckle against his lips and then James’ mouth opens and they’re kissing properly for the first time and Christ, how could one not want this man? Lewis is suddenly very thankful he’s already more or less lying down or his knees would buckle under him by the sheer passion and strength of that kiss, not to mention the skill. A surge of jealousy rears its head as he hazily wonders how his sergeant has gotten so talented at kissing. Blow that, who taught him to be so good at seduction?

Thought is a fleeting thing, however, when his mouth is being ravished so passionately, not relinquishing any control, and those hands have continued their exploration of his torso, the occasional gentle raking of fingernails sending unexpected jolts of pleasure throughout his body. The kiss ends and those swollen lips move over his jaw, his Adam’s apple, where they stop to suck lightly for a second, his earlobes and all the way down his throat.

Once more Robbie tries to buck his hips to gain some much needed friction, his cock now straining against his pants, hard and aching, and once more his attempts are foiled. Frustrated, he lets out a small, keening hiss that surprises him. It seems to work, though, after a fashion, as James lifts his head to look at him and a fond look mixes with the evident lust in his eyes.

“In time, love, in time,” he coos and sits up. “First we’ll move somewhere a little more comfortable, shall we? I find myself a little...inhibited on the sofa.” As James lifts himself up off of his superior – and talk about a déjà vu experience from Saturday – and stands up, the towel finally gives up its battle with gravity and falls to the floor. Lewis is at last treated to the full-on experience of a naked, not to mention hard, James Hathaway, and the sight leaves his throat dry. Images of what the cock that stands tall and proud from dark blonde curls can do flashes through his mind and he unconsciously licks his lips.

James, who seems surprisingly unselfconscious about his nakedness and hard-on, has obviously been watching him, because a groan escapes him at the gesture and he roughly grabs hold of Robbie’s arms and drags him up and flush against his naked form. Thankfully, the blankets pool around their feet and Lewis stumbles clumsily out of them as he’s practically dragged out of the living room and down the hall into his bedroom. They’re kissing feverishly all the way there and when the inspector is unceremoniously shoved onto the bed, he dazedly realizes that not only has he lost his shirt completely on the way, his belt-buckle and zip has been opened during the trip as well and he’s now almost as naked as James.

As Robbie looks up at the toned, pale figure looming over him, he’s hit by a wave of uncertainty again, because how can someone as handsome as this want something as broken and far from perfection as him? He feels very self-conscious about sitting there, illuminated by the early evening sun shining through the blinds and can’t help thinking that at any moment, Hathaway will come to his senses and that will be that.

Instead James drops down to his knees in front of him, smiling up at Robbie like he’s just had his biggest dream fulfilled. Then he proceeds to pull Lewis’ pants the rest of the way off, more slowly than he had the shirt, kissing down the legs in an oddly fond gesture. When the pants, along with his socks, are finally off, Hathaway plants a kiss on the bulge in the boxers before standing up again, but he’s leaning over his superior, caressing whatever part of Lewis he can reach, before the older man has a chance to protest.

“I do believe it’s my turn to explore now, lad,” Lewis murmurs huskily against the lad’s neck a few moments later after another heated kiss. James doesn’t answer, but the shiver running through his body is all the answer Robbie needs. He pushes the sergeant down onto the bed and then takes a moment to sit and just appreciate the absolutely lovely sight before him. Not something that he ever imagined he’d see – his sergeant, naked and flushed, desire written all over his body and it was all for _him_ , Robert Lewis, would you imagine – but now that it’s happened, he wants to keep looking for as long as he’s allowed.

But there are things that are even more enticing to do right now and so he bends down to explore, trailing his fingers over the taught muscles of Hathaway’s thighs. Deciding to pay his new lover back for being such a tease, he very pointedly ignores the member straining for attention and instead decides to kiss his way up one side, nibbling gently every time he encounters a rib. Val was too ticklish for him to explore much of her body, but thankfully what he gets from the taut body is only trembles and contractions. The small voice in the back of his head that whispers about it being wrong that they’re both male he banishes to the far corners of his subconscious. He likes this and he does want to explore every inch and given that this is _Hathaway_ , his sensitive spots will probably not be in the ordinary places.

When he reaches the armpit, he makes a detour to the earlobe before tracing down a long arm and ending at the hand, where he first nuzzles the palm and then proceeds to trace each finger with his tongue, up and down and up again, swirling his tongue around the pad of each digit when he gets to the top.

This most certainly has an effect; in an instant, Hathaway is up and kissing Lewis for all he’s worth. They end up with Lewis on the bottom once more, Hathaway positioned between his legs.

“Sorry love, but if you keep doing that, we really won’t get to the good part,” James whispers as he slides his hands into Lewis’ boxers, deftly pulling them down. When Lewis, still slightly embarrassed about his own appearance, tries to cover himself, Hathaway grabs his hands and lifts them to his own chest.

“You have no idea how much I want you, do you? All of you. I want to give you pleasure. So please don’t hide from me, Robbie, not now.”

Robbie looks up at James, at the vulnerability and the love clearly shining in too-blue eyes and he suddenly feels like a fool. Here is _James Hathaway_ , baring everything to him – calling him by his first name, for heaven’s sake – and he’s worried about some wrinkles and small imperfections.

“Sorry, pet. I’m a fool and we both know it, but if you’re willing to be the teacher of this old dog, then I’d love to learn. So please, show me. Show me everything.”

James looks stunned and happy for a second, but then worry enters his features. “Are you sure? Do you know what that entails?”

Robbie merely sighs and links his feet behind the back of James’ knees. So he might be old and a little set in his ways, but he’s been around for a while – and in Oxford, too, where love, sex and gender are as intertwined and apart as is only possible in a university city. He’s been married and knows the mechanics of sex inside out, so to speak, and while it’s certainly a little disconcerting that he’s the one taking the woman’s place, love is love and there isn’t much difference in making love, if what he’s experienced so far is anything to go by.

“Lad, I’m not exactly fresh out of the academy and I’ve been rather further than twice around the lighthouse – I know. Maybe not the specific nitty-gritty of homosexual sex, but one entrance can’t be that different from the other, can it?”

At that, Hathaway smiles again – well, technically he smirks, but that’s just being himself. He grabs hold of Lewis’ semi-hard erection and gently starts working it back to full hardness with one long-fingered hand. “I can see we need to teach you proper dirty talk, too, Robbie.”

The inspector’s huff of mock-injured indignation turns to a gasp as a finger runs up from the base, trailing the vein on the underside and slicks over the head and into the slit and he’s fully erect again in an instant. Groaning he pulls Hathaway back into a kiss, this time not even bothering to try for dominance, but simply enjoying the sensations running through him.

When he feels something that must be a finger pressing against his opening, he desperately tries not to tense up. He knows that it’ll probably hurt but that will only get worse if he isn’t relaxed. It still feels weird, though, and that’s not the half of it.

Hathaway is making soothing noises into their kiss, nudging his legs further apart for better access, and as he little by little relaxes Lewis feels the digit slowly enter and slide deeper. It feels slicker than he thought it would and he realises that James have been quick enough to snatch the tube of cream he keeps on the night stand because Lyn left it there when she came to visit once and he hasn’t gotten around to chucking it out.

As another finger slowly slides in to join the first, he’s very happy for both his own laziness and James’ quick thinking. No matter how hard he concentrates on relaxing, it’s difficult not to, especially when that pale hand is stroking so expertly on his cock. It’s like asking a kid to relax when you’re feeding it candy. The cream helps the hurt, though, fading it to an uncomfortable stretching burn.

When the third finger goes in and the scissoring movement the blonde started a bit earlier begins in earnest, Robbie is starting to enjoy it. It still feels strange to have something up there, but his nerve-ends are waking up and then the fingers curl and touch something that practically sends him flying off the bed.

“Ah, there it is,” is all James says, smirking like the proverbial cat. He lets go of Lewis’ dick and ignores the loud groan of protest. Also ignored is the pleading look he’s given and the hiss a few moments later as he also pulls his fingers out.

Lewis is left lying panting and unfulfilled on his back and he silently curses Hathaway for so skilfully bringing him right to the brink of his orgasm and then letting go. The sound of a cap being opened and a rubbery snap makes him open eyes he hasn’t realized he’s closed and there is James, positioned over him once more, arms on either side of him and face very close to his own. Also, something rather larger than fingers is pressing against his entrance.

“I’m sorry if this hurts, Robbie. I’ll try to be as gentle as possible, but I can’t promise it won’t hurt – it hurts for most people on their first time – and I’m so close I’m not sure if I can make it good for you-“

Lewis snorts, he can’t help it – only Hathaway would choose now to mention something like that. “Just get on with it, James – you’re worse than a bloody woman.” He kisses the frown from Hathaway’s forehead and tries to prove he’s as ready – well, as ready as he’ll ever be – by pushing down on the erection. James’ cock slides in slowly and they let out a groan in unison when he’s fully sheathed. After a few moments James feels Robbie relax around him. Then he just as slowly withdraws before sliding in again at a slightly different angle, watching his lover’s face as he does so. As he hits something soft, Robbie gasps loudly and the muscles around Hathaway’s erection clamp down around him a few times, eliciting another groan from the blonde. He pulls out some way again, sliding back in quicker and harder this time, trying to hit the same spot again. Lewis moans and wraps his legs properly around Hathaway, urging him closer.

“God, Robbie, you feel so good. So tight...” They kiss messily, building a rhythm that urges them closer and closer. As he nears his orgasm, James reaches between them and grasps Robbie’s cock, wanting them to come as close to each other as it is actually possible. After too much stimulation for too long Robbie can’t take more and the firmness of that grasp, along with James hitting his prostate once more, is all it takes for him to fall over the edge and into the sweet oblivion of release.

As Lewis cries out in pleasure and his come spurts out over his stomach and his sergeant’s hand, his muscles spasm and clench around the cock inside him and then James is coming hard, groaning as he empties into his lover and then collapses on top of him.

After a while Robbie grins weakly and pushes at James’ shoulders until he gets the point and rolls onto his side besides Lewis, slipping out of him in the process. They look at each and smiles.

“Look at us, lad. What a pair we make, huh?”

“The best pair, sir. I’m the looks, of course.”

“That you are, James; that you are. Now stop being a smart alec and help me untangle the sheets so that we can get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think? Please, I'd really like some feedback on this. It's okay if I haven't done a good job in your opinion, but please tell me so I can improve. I know it's long, I know they talk a lot, but those parts more or less wrote themselves - gods, I'm nervous.
> 
> This concludes the series, btw.


End file.
